There are many different types of packages available to store substances. Most conventional packages store a single substance while a few packages are adapted to store more than one substance. The substances that are stored in the packages adapted to store more than one substance must usually be removed from the package before they can be mixed together. The substances are typically removed from the package at the desired time and then placed in some form of container where the substances are mixed together.
Removing the substances from the package can be problematic because many packages are useless for storing the mixed substances once the substances are removed from the package. Therefore, the mixed substances must either be stored in the mixing container, or another package must be provided to store the mixed substances. The packages that are adapted to store more than one substance typically do not permit the substances to be mixed together within the package.
There are applications where it would be desirable to mix solid substances together to produce a gas. The substances in these types of applications are typically stored within one or more packages and then removed from the package(s) so that they can be mixed together within another container or package to produce a gas. The additional container and/or package typically does not include any means to permit the gas to be distributed throughout an area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a package that stores more than one substance. The package should allow an individual to readily mix the substances together within the package. A package that allows the substances to be mixed together within the package would eliminate (i) the labor required to remove the substances from the package; and (ii) the need for an extra container to mix the substances and/or a package to store the mixed substances. When the package is used to mix substances that produce a gas, the package should permit the gas to be spread throughout an area without having to remove the mixed substances from the package.